In Canon We Trust HGT
by ICWTteam
Summary: Every pairing you can imagine, and some you never wanted to read about.
1. Chapter 1

~.-.~

Once upon a time there was a group of teens. These teens all had one thing in common: there was something very, very wrong with their minds. Their corrupt minds brought forth into the world untold horrors. And to these horrors they gave a name.

In Canon We Trust.

~.-.~

Disclaimer: We do not own the Hunger Games or any characters that appeared therein, they are the property of Suzanne Collins

Warning: If you do not like lemons, rape, incest, paedophilia, yaoi, yuri or anything along those lines, hit your back arrow now. It'll be easier on your shift key later. Trust me.

Author's note: Well, back to ICWT we go. Been a while since I've done anything for it so it should be interesting. This is Prophe's [very belated] birthday present, so please enjoy sole's first offering: Fem!Gale X Peeta

Gale Hawthorne was still unsure why she'd decided to go along with Katniss' request. She didn't get along with her friend's "fiancé" at the best of times, she didn't like the idea of giving baker boy lessons one bit. In fact if Katniss had asked a couple of months ago she might just have said no. The still raw red marks on her back though, had given her enough motivation to do whatever she could to thumb her nose at the Capitol and help Catnip.

Now though, having braved the still snowy ground surrounding District 12, and having begun the slow plod through thickets of brambles and stands of trees to find something for Peeta to fire an arrow into, Gale was beginning to ask herself why Katniss couldn't have given Peeta his lesson. She knew him better, she was just as good a hunter as Gale was, plus then Gale wouldn't have to walk through the snow with someone who was making as much noise as Effie had when Haymitch told her that her wig being told that her wig was askew.

Peeta had objected to Haymitch's plan as well. He'd also asked for Katniss to teach him the skills that their mentor had decided would be useful in the arena. Archery, identifying plants, tracking and whatever else he could be taught. Haymitch however had decided that since Katniss already knew all of the things she needed to know in those fields, and Haymitch could instruct her in other things while Gale helped Peeta.

And so here she was. She wasn't happy, stuck babysitting a baker who wasn't even holding his bow right. But a promise was a promise, even if it wasn't a promise she wanted to keep. Still she was determined not to let Peeta enjoy it. She ignored almost all of his remarks, his questions, complaints and sighs. However after a while it grew tiresome so she murmured [b]"We're going to find something for you to stick arrows into so I can go and tell Katniss that I tried to teach you, now shut up or you'll drive away everything in the forest"[/b].

Peeta thankfully did as he was told, his mouth shut for a long, long time as they trudged through the snow. It was cold, but thankfully it was no longer actually snowing, and the wind was minimal, so it was bearable, although both Peeta and Gale had long coats on over their clothes, in order to retain at least some of their warmth.

Eventually Gale found what she'd been looking for. "Tracks", she murmured aloud. What looked like the marks of a deer's hooves. Perfect, something that Peeta could shoot without the chance of him being painfully chewed up ripped apart or gnawed on. She gestured for him to follow her, and to his credit he did so. For half an hour Gale followed the tracks intently, although from what she saw in them things felt a little off. The deer seemed as if it had begun to speed up, it's steps felt haphazard. The first droplet of blood made her begin to worry. Then more droplets appeared. "Keep an eye out Peeta, something's not right...".

That made baker boy raise his eyebrow in confusion, "What do you-".

"What did I tell you about talking Peeta?" The younger boy quietened, although he looked rather uncomfortable, presumably about being left out of the loop. Katniss, Gale decided, would not have been a good teacher, Peeta was her fiancé, if she had she'd probably have informed him of every step she intended to take, and their conversation would drive away every creature for mile.

As they continued walking the blood stains grew bigger and appeared more frequently. The tracks indicated the deer had been slowing down, moving in an almost drunken gait. Something had attacked it. But what?

They finally found the deer about forty minutes after finding the first tracks. It was not a pretty sight. It had been torn apart. The body of the creature had only one leg left, the others scattered around the clearing, its belly sliced open cleanly, its guts spread around the snow, which had turned red from blood.

This, Gale decided, was not the ideal environment for Peeta's first hunting lesson. "I think we should go..." Gale murmured. But before she could move something stopped her. The sound of growling from somewhere behind her, somewhere behind Peeta. That was not a good noise in anyone's estimation. Nor were the sounds of paws pounding on snow, and rapidly.

She turned just in time to see Peeta doing likewise, more than she'd have expected him to do. The...thing, whatever it was, some kind of mutt, a medley of fur and claws and snarling teeth, was heading straight for Peeta. Gale brought up her bow and Peeta began to dodge away. He almost did it too. He would have, if not for that damn artificial leg. The thing lost its footing and he began to fall as the mutt ran for him, jaws wide. He tried to roll out of the way of snapping teeth and rending claws. He was successful...partly. The thing's attempt to get a his throat failed, but its claws cut through Peeta's coat and shirt. The boy screamed as the creature prepared to lunge in for the kill...

....and the creature shrieked too, as an arrow from Gale buried itself in its neck. It began to turn it's head towards her when a second arrow hit it in the chest. Clearly deciding that they weren't worth the bother, it gave one more howl and fled, disappearing before Gale could send her now nocked third arrow into it.

With the creature out of sight, the sound of its pained yelps fading into the distance, Gale instantly ran to Peeta. What she found did not look good. His coat now had a large red slash where it was once white and a large part of his shirt was red with blood. Pulling his shirt up to examine the wound things looked bad. It wasn't life threatening in and of itself, but it would be painful and easy to get infected. Sliding her pack off her shoulders she got to work, setting down her bow and pulling out gauze and bandages. Once, a few months previous, she could have relied on drugs bought with Katniss and Peeta's winnings to help remedy this. Now it was back to using snow to numb and bandages to hopefully stave off infection, with the new policies of the local peacekeepers most things were hard to come by, drugs especially so.

As she finished up her work, wrapping a bandage that she hoped would hold until they reached the destination she had in mind, Gale felt something against her leg, an unfamiliar prod. She glanced down, expecting to see a sheathed knife or some other object on Peeta's belt or in his pocket prodding her as she wrapped things up with his bandage. Instead she saw something that she would not have expected in a million years. Peeta, her best friend's fiancé and an individual with whom she had a strong streak of dislike that she had until then assumed to be mutual, had an erection, and it was aimed squarely at her thigh, and unless he had some kind of creepy liking for blood, she was the cause of it.

That idea sent a sudden pulse of embarrassed heat through her body, she could fell her cheeks reddening and her eyes shot to Peeta's face. But Peeta's eyes were lidded shut and he seemed to be unaware of what he was doing. That thankfully saved Gale from having to say anything about it. Having finished with the bandage, and gotten a lot of blood on her clothes for her trouble, she removed her person from Peeta's vicinity, and gave waking him up a go. When calling and poking didn't work she tried a large lump of snow to the face. That worked surprisingly well. Peeta spluttered as the white flakes plastered his face. He tried to sit up and, upon finding that that was not very wise, gestured for Gale to help. After a minute or two of trying to help Peeta to his feet, despite getting little help from Peeta, they were off, Gale supporting a hobbling Peeta as they headed for a certain place Gale knew.

For once Peeta was quiet as they moved, and Gale used the silence well. Her eyes rotated to fix on any rustle or crack of whistle, fearful of the beast returning. But thankfully it had gone chasing easier prey. A very lucky thing. If it did attack, Peeta was helpless, and Gale's bow was on her back, not ready to be used.

They soon reached Gale's destination. A small, old hut made of logs and stick, with a few patches of badly made thatch keeping the wet out of holes in the roof. It wouldn't be too comfortable, but better than the snow, which had now resumed its fall. They'd never get past the fence even if they made it that far. The hut was their best chance.

Helping Peeta in through the doorway, Gale found it just as she'd left it. A couple of quivers of arrows and a spare bow propped against the wall, a small fireplace at the centre of the hut, spare clothes on a set of shelves Katniss' father had made from the same materials as the hut itself, and a couple of blankets to make the cold earth tolerable.

It was on one of these blankets that Gale set down Peeta. The injured boy grunted as his laying down put unpleasant pressure on his injury, but after he'd settled he laid down his head, shut his eyes and drifted out of consciousness with no complaint. Seeing him now asleep Gale went to the small bag concealed by the hut's door. Inside were several medicines. Mostly pills and syrups for minor ailments, but there were a couple of syringes of more powerful drugs. The one she selected help a blue liquid with a slight glow to it. It was a drug of the kind used by the poorest people in Districts 1 and 2 when they were injured, meaning only the richest in District 12 could get their hands on a vial. It killed pain, helped healing. It had side-effects: it also dulled wits and impaired judgement, hence the advisement that it should only be used on unconscious patients. Luckily Peeta was already out, so Gale returned to him and injected the drug into him just below the bandage. The drug's glow could be seen illuminating several veins and arteries momentarily, but it dissipated in a few moments.

Gale went next to the fireplace. Dry logs had been hoarded inside the hut, knowing the weather's unreliability meant going out for logs often meant bringing back stuff that couldn't even be burned. Katniss and Gale's fathers had both helped build this hut, had taught both of them how to get the most out of it. It was perfect for her needs.

Her flints brought sparks to the kindling kept dry in the hut, and soon merry flames were crackling in the hearth. A glance at Peeta, eyes closed, the occasional light snore passing his lips. He was, it seemed, out for the count...and that gave Gale an idea, one that sent a blush to her face that had nothing to do with the fire. Now he was asleep that thought had crept into her mind, remembering what she'd felt before. That had surprised her. Had Peeta been thinking about her, his "fiancé's" best friend? Or had he just had some kind of weird thought smashed into his head by the creature's attack? And why was she even thinking about it? She should have just forced it to the back of her mind and left it there.

But the thought was still floating there....and it was gaining strength. And then a tiny receptor in her brain got an idea. One that made her blush red...and also made her curious.

For a few minutes she just sat there, warming herself by the fire, watching Peeta sleep. Then she decided. He was asleep, out cold. A little, curious peek wouldn't hurt...right?

The decision made, she crept quietly towards the unconscious boy. A closer investigation confirmed that he was asleep, and seemed unlikely to waken. So with that thought in mind, one hand slipped up his leg towards the zip of his pants and nervously tugged it down.

She knew it was a bad idea, she didn't deny that at all. But once that little idea got the slightest encouragement it was like oil to flames. And unfortunately that encouragement came from the feeling of Peeta hardening as her fingers brushed against him.

Gale's face was flushed as it slipped into Peeta's now unzipped trousers and slid his underwear down, bringing her fingers into contact with a piece of the human anatomy with which she was entirely unacquainted. She gently wrapped her fingers around it and glanced up at Peeta's face. His expression was an odd one, but his eyes were still closed, so she decided it was safe to proceed. Her hand gently guided his member out of his pants. When she had done so her eyebrows rose in surprise. Maybe baker boy had more positive attributes than she gave him credit for. At the very least Gale now had an inkling of why Katniss stuck with him...although the thought of her best friend doing...that...was distasteful to say the least.

Nervously Gale tightened her grip on Peeta, if only to see how he reacted. His reaction was surprisingly instantaneous. He moved his head, his mouth twitched and she thought she heard a noise partway between a grunt and a moan come from his mouth. However his eyes stayed shut. Emboldened, Gale took her hand's still tight grip and used it to pump once lightly up and down his shaft.

That, perhaps, was a bit of a mistake. She'd done just that little bit too much. Peeta's eyes flashed open and immediately shot down to her hand, still closed around his erection. Gale's mind began to work overtime trying to think of something to say, some reaction that didn't make her seem crazy, and found that she couldn't. It _was_ crazy. She had a hand holding onto her best friend's fiancé's erection. She'd been curiously teasing at him whilst he was unconscious, while he'd been injured, and she didn't even know why. It made no sense.

Luckily it seemed that Peeta was just as crazy as she was.

Before she'd had the time to think of something to say Peeta had lunged for her. At first she was worried that the ill effects the drugs had on the mind were making him attack her. Then she felt his lips on hers. They were warmer than she'd have expected. To her embarrassment she realised that this was her first kiss. With school, feeding her family, looking after her siblings while her mother worked and now working in the mines herself, she'd had no time before for boys, and Katniss' general disinterest in such things had rubbed off on her to an extent. Now though she had no idea why she'd neglected such things in the past.

It was not exactly as Gale had imagined it. His lips felt odd on hers and, when she parted her lips in response to a little prod from his tongue, the sense of unusualness simply grew as his tongue entered her mouth and met hers. Having two tongues in her mouth rather than one was an odd feeling to say the least.

It seemed that the kiss lasted a long while, but it was less than a minute before Peeta pulled away, at which point Gale realised that his erection was again pressed against her thigh, although this time it was uncovered. Even redder than before, Gale felt a hand trailing downwards along her side.

"What are you doing Peeta?" she asked, her voice faltering slightly as she spoke, it was an uncomfortable situation. He was younger than she was, how was he so much more forward?

"What do you think I'm doing?" he murmured. That just angered Gale. He was infuriating her as much as even. Then she felt his hand tugging on the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. Before she could make any further remark he was attacking her lips again. Gale's mind struggled desperately to gather her scattered thoughts, but the feeling of his hand on her breast – where had her bra gone? – scattered them once more. Rational thought decided to take that cue to lapse and let higher brain function go to the wind. Now she just went along with what Peeta was doing. Within moments Peeta was on his back again and Gale's hand had returned to its earlier activities.

If she was honest with herself she kind of liked taking the lead, if only to wipe that irritating and unfamiliar smirk from Peeta's face. Still now she was unsure how to progress. Whilst her slow stroking seemed to please Peeta, she didn't want to just do that. Something in her wanted to go further, and with rational thought now gone, she was ready to try.

Slowly she removed her hand from Peeta's erection, and was met with an unhappy groan. Now smirking herself she glanced up at his face and bowed her head down to his swollen shaft. With a look on her face much more confident than she felt, she opened her mouth and extended her tongue, touching it to the head of his erection. Again, it was a new and odd sensation, but the noises that Peeta was making encouraged her to continue, lowering her mouth down over the head of his erection.

A thought at the back of Gale's head sent a stab of guilt into what little remained of her higher brain functions. This was Katniss' fiancé here, her best friend's boyfriend. A part of her wanted to stop, but when she heard Peeta groan above her those thoughts dissipated like vapour.

Taking him properly into her mouth was difficult. He was thick, and after a few moments his length made her gag reflex a problem. Thankfully she could still breathe through her nose without much difficulty. The feeling of a hand going to her head surprised her, but there was little that hadn't that day.

The hand knotted itself in her hair and began to guide her mouth up and down his shaft. Gale did just as he wished for the most part: although the groans he made when she ran her tongue up and down his shaft showed that her mind could at least keep up with his.

The process continued like that for a while, Gale's head being guided up and down Peeta's length. Eventually though she felt his hands guiding her off his shaft and onto her back. She went willingly; at this point he was completely in control.

Things felt as if she was the one who was on drugs. The rest of her clothes had somehow vanished, and now the only clothing Peeta had was the bandages on his wounds. Time seemed somehow to both race and crawl at once as Peeta positioned himself between her legs. This wasn't the way she'd imagined her first time. Then again, she doubted many girls dreamt of their best friend's drugged fiancé.

Still she had anticipated something a tad more romantic than a grinning Peeta thrusting his entire, prodigious length into her with little warning.

She'd expected the pain. It wasn't as bad as she had expected, girls she'd talk to before had told her it was like a burning hot poker. This was nowhere near as bad as they had said. That didn't make it painless though.

Gale's thoughts were, however, interrupted by Peeta drawing himself out of her then thrusting back into her. The pain wasn't gone, indeed the thrust made it spike momentarily, but it was receding away gradually.

Peeta began to thrust in and out of her at a steady pace, and before too long the only thought Gale had was the sensation of his manhood gliding in and out of her. Up until then she'd been mostly quiet. Now his thrusting elicited the occasional gasp or moan, and though she was unsure she thought his name might have passed her lips when one clever hand slid downwards to teasingly massage her clit.

Gale never did find out how long they were like that. It could have been twenty minutes or it could have been untold hours. All she knew was that eventually she could feel something building in her core, and before long her orgasm washed over her, her muscles tightening around Peeta's shaft.

Peeta didn't outlast Gale by much. He only managed a few more thrusts as she tightened around him before one thrust buried him and his release inside of her.

Gale stayed underneath Peeta for some time, trying to recover her wits and her breath. It took her a while to realise that Peeta's gasps for breath had changed to snores. Bastard, it seemed that some of the information about sex that she'd gleaned from other girls hadn't been overexagerated.

She pushed her partner off of her, his spent shaft sliding out of her as he rolled to the side. He didn't stir. The medicine, his wound and his tiredness would keep him out for some time. Hopefully he'd dismiss what had happened as a fever dream. Gale had had those before and they could be crazy, it would hopefully be easy to convince Peeta that was what was in his head as long as everyone was clothed when he awoke.

Still, a part of Gale didn't want him to forget, that part wanted to do that again. She didn't of course harbour any romantic aspirations for Peeta, that would just be dumb. But the sex had been surprisingly good. Maybe with enough persuasion she could convince Katniss of the benefits of an arrangement....or if not that they could always share...


	2. FoxfaceXPeeta

~.-.~

Once upon a time there was a group of teens. These teens all had one thing in common: there was something very, very wrong with their minds. Their corrupt minds brought forth into the world untold horrors. And to these horrors they gave a name.

In Canon We Trust.

~.-.~

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Hunger Games, Peeta, or Foxface. Suzanne does. I do own the pairing though =D

**Warning**: I actually don't need one, unless your afraid of touchy-feely girls who insist that Peeta screw them.

**Author's note**: Allie here 3 You definitely missed me! Even though this is the first HGT ICWT. Oh, and hey, reviewers who reviewed the first chapter, it was a Fem!Gale. So he wasn't technically a boy. 'Kay, thanks :P

~.-.~

**Secret Meetings**

"I have to stop doing this," Peeta whispered, his voice hoarse. "I can't keep coming. Katniss…the Careers…it's getting too difficult, Julia." His breath was hot on her cheek, and she flushed.

"But…I've helped, and we're…in…" She stopped speaking, trailing her words off into nowhere. She brushed her dark red hair back with one hand and then added, "Who cares about her? Them? We could try and get away."

"We could never do that," murmured Peeta. "It's the arena."

Nervously, out of habit, Peeta glanced around the damp cavern. The girl had crafted walls from twigs and leaves, and she'd even figured out where the cameras were and blocked them out for moments like this. Even though he knew that nobody knew what was happening, Peeta felt anxious when he was with the District Five tribute girl on these secret meetings. Even if they were in the middle of the night. Even if he had told no one. Even if not a soul had followed.

It was Peeta's own beating heart that brought him back to reality.

Julia sighed, "Don't worry, Peeta, the lenses are covered." He nodded uncomfortably.

"I know, I know they are, but…I'm supposed to be in love with Katniss." He waved his hands around helplessly. "It might help me win. Help District Twelve win, for once." Julia looked away at this. The slight light of the moon coming through cracks in her interwoven vines glared onto the sly features of her face. She always tried to hide her annoyance when he talked about wanting to win.

She would leave this arena victorious, and no one else.

Yet she felt a certain attachment to this boy. Maybe it was because she was stealing him from somebody else. Or possibly it was his ashy blond hair or blue eyes like a sea. Not that Julia had ever seen one before. Just puddles of rainwater in the gutter.

Peeta leaned in closer, and Julia told him, "You don't have to stop, you know." She bit her lip, hoping he wouldn't find the real meaning. He cleared his throat when he realised that he was leaning close against her in a slightly naughty way.

"I do, though," Peeta said. "How…how many times to I have to repeat myself here? I can't. It'll ruin everything. Maybe I'll see you sometime after this, and maybe we won't be trying to kill each other." Then he added the hardest thing that he'd ever said, "Try to die, Julia. Die so I won't have to kill you." He swallowed.

His secret lover did not move.

"I won't die," Julia said, her voice quavering slightly. "I can't. I'm too…smart…to die. I won't let it happen. So…so you'll have to die first."

A moment later, she was giggling softly. "What the hell are we doing?" she asked, sobering up. "Telling each other to die? After what happened?"

Peeta grimaced. "I did what I had to do," was his reasoning. He had run into Julia by pure accident, one night hunting on his own during his time with the Careers. He'd needed help with an accident, and she'd been there. Why she had helped, Peeta was not sure. He was glad she did though; otherwise, the pain from slipping and falling and being attacked by a few annoyed squirrels would have been too much.

"But I've broken up from the Careers now," Peeta said. "At least, in my mind. They just don't know it yet. And neither does anyone else."

"I do," said Julia. "I know a lot of things." She winked at him, and Peeta just recoiled a little bit. She was a little bit too…un-innocent for his tastes. He'd never tell her, but it was part of the reason he wanted to never come back to see her. She leaned over to him till she was scooting into his lap.

He sucked in a breath. "I've, er, got to go," Peeta said carefully. He slid his body out from beneath her. The leaves that served as a crude sort of carpeting crinkled softly under him as he moved.

"No, no, don't go, Peeta!" murmured Julia. He responded by beginning to pull himself away from her and out of her neatly fashioned cave-like structure. He wasn't afraid of her, even if others were. He'd noticed that sometimes, tributes would run if they got near her. The first day of the Games, he knew some feared her. Or maybe respected her.

He was different. For a while, he was in love with her. And she, as it seemed, still liked him a lot more than what was good for her. He had power over the girl from Five.

Julia lifted a knife she kept with her at all times. "If you go, I'd have to kill you," she said softly. The blade gleamed wickedly in the faint moonlight.

Rolling his eyes, but trying to keep his patience, Peeta responded, "You wouldn't do that."

"I just might."

"And what could keep you from doing it, then?" asked Peeta wearily as she raised the knife. His heart skipped a beat.

But those acting lessons from his brother all those years ago paid off. Julia didn't know that he was slightly frightened of the knife. Nor would she ever. He'd always known it was dangerous to be secretly going out with her. But he'd done it anyway. There was just something about her, he supposed. Something good or bad. He wasn't sure.

"You could screw me."

"Pass."

Ignoring further knife threats, Peeta crawled out the entrance of Julia's temporary home. She followed him out, leaving her knife inside.

"I'll miss you," she said, leaning towards him. She pressed up against him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He wanted her to let go. It was getting slightly uncomfortable.

"Same to you," Peeta whispered. She kissed him for all the cameras to see out there in the open and pulled away. "Bye."

"Hope I don't have to kill you, then," Julia called after him.

Shaking off the last of his feelings for her, Peeta headed back to the Career camp. He didn't look back. Peeta had never really liked sluts, anyway.

Luckily for him, Clove wasn't much of one. Maybe she wouldn't mind if he put his sleeping bag closer to hers tonight…


	3. KatnissxCinna

**Disclaimer**: We do not own the Hunger Games, or any characters that appeared therein, they are the property of Suzanne Collins

**Warning**: You probably know by now, but this is likely to offend. If you dislike lemons and paedophilia look away now.

**A/N**: Two things. First it seems that people don't seem to be able to read. Chapter one explicitly says "Fem!Gale". Ergo, female Gale. Everything cleared up now?

Second, this is a belated birthday present for Allie. Katniss/Cinna, as per request. So happy birthday Allie, sorry it's late. But at least it is here =P

Katniss still felt raw from all of the plucking. How was she supposed to know that she had so much hair on her body and that it all needed to be gone? Katniss clung to her bathrobe, trying to get used to the feeling. Why did she have to go through this? And what was her stylist like? Was he or she nice? Or was it some Capitol pawn, only setting Katniss up to be a sacrifice for the Captiol residents' amusement. Katniss scowled at the thought of that. She hadn't met her stylist yet and already she was having problems with him. This wasn't right but Katniss wasn't going to care. She hated the whole lot of them. Her stylist probably wasn't any different.

Imagine her surprise when her stylist walked through. Katniss was shocked; he was not like the others. He looked young but for once, Katniss was sure that he was young. Probably just out of school. He was simple, regular skin tone. The only odd part about him was the gold eyeliner he wore but Katniss thought nothing strange about it. As a matter of fact, it suited him. And he [i]was[/i] adorable. Katniss noticed that he was built nicely and she couldn't help but think—no. That was wrong…and inappropriate. Katniss still snuck a glance towards her stylist.

"Hello Katniss. I'm Cinna, your stylist."

Katniss was jolted out of her trance as she realized that her stylist was talking to her. Cinna…that was a nice name. Nice name for a—Katniss scolded herself again. How was she supposed to win if her head was filled with fantasies about her stylist? It just wasn't going to do. Katniss tried to think about something else, like Prim and her promise to make it back home. Yeah…that was going to work.

"Remove your robe please Katniss".

Katniss didn't hesitate for one second. Her robe dropped to the floor. She still had the instinct to cover parts of her body but that was instinct. Her mind was another matter altogether. It wanted Katniss to press herself against Cinna and do things Katniss would have never thought up before this encounter. Katniss looked at Cinna, wanting to see his reaction. His face was passive, almost as if he had done this millions of times before. Chances were, being a Capitol resident, he had.

"You have a nice body," Cinna mused quietly. Katniss still picked it up and she beamed. She wasn't sure if he was just commenting or if there was another meaning behind it but it made her heart pump quickly. "If you don't mind, I would like to take some measurements."

Katniss shook her head furiously. She wasn't sure what that entailed but she was more than willing to give herself over to Cinna, anything to win his affection. He was still silent as he searched for the measuring tape. Katniss glanced around awkwardly and couldn't help but feel a slight chill. "Could I cover myself for now? I'm a bit cold."

Cinna was still bustling through his items. Katniss raised her voice a bit, hoping that it would carry over the racket. "Excuse me! Could I please—"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you're warm soon enough. Just be patient and let me finish this. Then I can get you warm."

Katniss's eyes widened. His voice was so soft! He spoke barely above a whisper but it sounded so powerful. Katniss wanted to hear that voice again but there was no need; Cinna was already walking towards her. He measured her height, clocking it in at around 5'6. Katniss had never really found height to be important but she supposed it was good to know her height. Cinna then proceed to measure her torso. He was quiet throughout the whole process, not even taking notes. Katniss was fairly impressed. If he could memorize all of these numbers, it meant that he was good.

Katniss involuntarily gasped as Cinna moved down, no doubt measuring her waist. But the area his head was, Katniss could feel his warm breath against her skin. As soon as she gasped, Katniss clapped a hand over her mouth. Cinna glanced up at Katniss.

"Are you okay? I'm not pulling the tape too tightly am I?"

"Uh…no, no. I'm okay."

Cinna gave her a hard stare before going back to his measurement. Katniss exhaled, happy that she had narrowly avoided a horrible situation. But Cinna was still too close for Katniss's comfort. She squirmed a bit, trying to think of something else other than how sexy Cinna was at her waist. Katniss was truly fighting a losing battle as her mind wandered elsewhere. She barely noticed that Cinna was measuring her chest, taking a much longer time as he measure the fullness of her breast. As Cinna moved the tape around her chest, Katniss felt a slight stroke of a soft hand across her breast. Katniss knew it was only an accident but her body was what it was: a composition of raging hormones. Katniss closed her eyes, willing it to all end. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the good feeling; it was just starting to be too much and Katniss didn't know how much longer she could hold it.

"Okay, that should be all. I just need to write down your measurements."

Katniss exhaled again. She had survived this session with her stylist and she was rather exhausted. She was reaching for her robe and pulling an arm through one of her sleeves when Cinna turned around sharply.

"What are you doing?"

Katniss glanced around, wondering if that was a trick question. "I'm…putting my robe on. It is a bit cold and since you've taken all of my body hair, I would kind of like some warmth."

Cinna paused before laughing. Before Katniss admired Cinna's laugh, she couldn't help but wonder if he was slightly insane. He definitely wasn't reacting to this as Katniss had thought he would. "I don't get it. What's so funny?"

"I told you before, I'll make sure you're warm enough."

"But that's what I was doing!"

Cinna chuckled, making Katniss feel rather suspicious. "That's not what I meant."

"I don't get it." And Katniss really didn't get it. What other way could he possibly have been talking about? Katniss was lost in her own world as she tried to decipher what Cinna had just said. Was he going to turn up the heater? Or maybe he had a dress that he wanted her to try on. Katniss wasn't sure but she [i]was[/i] a bit cold, standing in the middle of the room still naked.

Cinna responded with an odd smirk, one that somehow brought a little spike of warmth to Katniss' cheeks. Then he added, "In the Capitol we have ways of warming one another that you might be unfamiliar with".

That didn't make things any easier for Katniss to understand; knowing the Capitol that could mean anything from a top of the line central heating system to doing something to her brain so she couldn't feel the cold.

Then Cinna moved closer and Katniss suddenly felt warmer. Had Cinna flipped some hidden switch to change the temperature or was she just going crazy?

Her mind as still wandering on the idle thoughts when Cinna's lips brushed against hers. It took Katniss a few moments to realise what was going on; it was a new experience and an unusual one at that. She'd never done anything like this with any boy in the District, yet now [i]this[/i] was occurring, and not with any District boy either.

The sudden, startling thought that she was still undressed brought a blush to her cheeks as it sprang to mind, but the feeling of one of Cinna's arms closing around her waist banished it in an instant. Indeed even remembering her name might have proven difficult had she been asked it. All she knew now was Cinna pulling her closer, his lips on hers and the feeling of something pressed against her that she very much doubted was a tape measure.

It was an unusual new sensation to say the least when Cinna began to let his hands wander beyond her waist. She hadn't had any contact remotely resembling that since the days when she still needed to be bathed by her mother, and Cinna's touch was very different to her mother's. His fingers traced over the bare flesh of her back and sides, making the warmth in her cheeks grow and spread. Then one of his hand climbed upwards, finding its way to one small breast and squeezing it, eliciting a low moan from Katniss.

The whole situation grew stranger and stranger for Katniss as the moments passed. As Cinna's hands wandered over her skin her body heated in response to his touch.

Then she gasped as the other wandering hand finally decided to pause: sliding between her legs over skin now red, raw, and free of even the smallest hair. She could feel an unfamiliar moistness where his fingers probed at her. Still Cinna seemed only to be getting started. Within moments her knees verged on giving out from under her as a finger slid its way slowly into her and Cinna's lips stopped their kiss let his lips travel downwards: along her neck and collarbone to the breast his hands had left untouched.

The mere touch of the tip of his tongue on her breast made her moan again, and this time it was anything but low. But he didn't desist. His lips and tongue and teeth toyed with the tender flesh, nipping red marks onto pale white skin and coaxing more moans out of her. A sudden gasp joined those moans when a second finger wormed its way into her to join its twin, thrusting slowly in and out. Katniss felt another new feeling, like something was building within her at Cinna's touch. The build-up increased moment by moment until finally she let out another gasp, one that was only a decibel or two short of a scream. That warm feeling spread through her body, her limbs shuddered and her vision blurred. When she finally came back to herself enough to see what Cinna was doing, she found that she had gently been lowered onto her knees, the warm woolly material of her robe protecting her shins from the cold floor. Then she glanced upwards at Cinna.

The stylist had used her brief incapacitation well. He had now joined her in her state of dress, or rather undress. For a moment she glanced at him appreciatively, wondering if his body was kept at its current level of fitness by effort or by Capitol sciences. Then she glanced further down than his abs and decided it was definitely the later. _That_ couldn't be natural.

After a moment it became apparent that he was looking at her expectantly. A moment after that she realised why. After a few moments contemplating the _enormous_ task before her she extended one hand and wrapped its fingers around his shaft. Feeling the warm length of flesh throb in her hand, she slowly pumped the hand up and down. Now it seemed it was Cinna's turn to be appreciative judging from his groan. Emboldened, Katniss leaned in and ran her tongue over the bulbous head. The taste was unusual, not really pleasant or unpleasant, just unusual. Feeling a slight shudder go through him at that, she opened her mouth wider and dropped it onto his pulsing erection.

Instantly she found the first problem with this. The gag reflex. Trying to fight it off was trying to fight of millennia of finely tuned protective instincts and it did not prove easy. She managed though, barely. Cinna didn't seem to mind, or to notice her difficulty. His groans and the hand that landed on her head all of a sudden were clear signs of his approval.

It didn't take long for Katniss' inexperienced ministrations to have the desired effect. The first spurt of Cinna's seed hitting the back of her throat made her poor gag reflex eject the invading shaft from her mouth immediately. That however left the rest of Cinna's release still spurting outwards. Jets landed on her cheeks, her neck and most especially over her breasts. The feeling was not an entirely pleasant one, but Cinna at least looked pleased with himself. Finding no other easy way to deal with the spurt that had landed in her mouth in the first place she swallowed the seed in one gulp.

She found soon thereafter that her role was beginning to be just staying still and letting Cinna do as he wished. She could feel him lowering her down onto the warm fabric of her robe. Her eyelids began to feel heavy and she felt like she almost felt like sleeping. The she felt something probe between her legs. Lips met hers and she suddenly felt wide awake as Cinna sheathed himself into her.

The feeling was not as painful as she'd expected: not a sharp pain, more a middle ground between a duller pain and great discomfort. That discomfort eventually began to dissipate though as Cinna began to thrust, forcing a loud moan out of Katniss as that dull pain became warped into an improbably great pleasure.

Time seemed to somehow both drag and race as Cinna kept thrusting. Eventually though she began to shudder, her moans began to escape with more frequency, and finally her toes curled and she moaned long and loud as she felt her first release. Cinna followed soon after, releasing his seed into her with a groan.

Katniss now felt extraordinarily tired. In contrast, and much to her annoyance, Cinna seemed to have recovered in mere moments. Removing himself from her and redressing he gestured for her to pull her robe back on. His swift change of mood made Katniss angry, but Cinna just returned to the original order of business.

"Now Katniss, about your costume for the opening ceremonies. My partner, Portia, is the stylist for your fellow tribute Peeta. And our current thought is to dress you in complementary costumes..."


	4. HaymitchxPrim

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games…or Catching Fire…or anything related to the Hunger Games Trilogy.

A/N: Rape…again. I really have no idea why I can write this; I just do. Anyways, pairing is PrimxHaymitch. So this fic is pedo-rape. Awesome, huh? :P Er…I'm really not in the right mind right now so just…[fill in the blank warning] and that should be all.

B/N: That's right; this is a present. Lemme see…how do I do this short and sweet? It's Sole's present so happy birthday, Sole! Yay…I think that was short and sweet. Or just short. :P

* * *

~Forever and Ever~

School was boring. Plain and simple. I, for one, didn't want to learn about coal, coal, and even more coal. I wasn't going to be a miner; it was already unofficially determined that I would follow in my mother's footsteps and tend to those who lived in the Seam district. All of this schooling was useless to me but I still wanted to do well. It always made me happy when I saw how pleased my teacher and my mother would be. I always kept up my grades and I made sure to remember as many facts as possible. Still didn't make it any more exciting. All day, I was waiting for that one bell to ring. The one bell that would let me trudge home to my mother. Perhaps there was somebody hurt. Healing somebody was much more productive than school.

It was cold outside. While going past the Hob, I couldn't help but wonder where Katniss was. Probably out with Gale…or Peeta. I knew she wouldn't want to be with Peeta though. They were still rather cold towards each other and with Gale still in the picture, Katniss could easily ignore Peeta. I let out a warm breath, watching the steam swiftly rise up into the air and disappear. The cool air pinched my cheeks and I was sure my cheeks had a rosy color to it. Unlike my sister, I had pale skin. Sure it was an attraction in the Seam but I always wished I could fit in. Tan skin would have been much easier during the summer when the sun blasted light and heat.

How much longer did I have to walk? It must have felt like forever…but it was most likely the snow. There was no clear path and the snow was still packed. It was a miracle I wasn't stuck yet. Just as I thought about how thankful I was, a hard wind knocked my books out of my arms. I was thrown back a bit and lost my balance. I brought my hands out as quickly as I could, resulting in several scratches on my hands. My hands burned as the ice came into contact with my skin. I thought it was fair to say that already, today was not my day. I gathered up my books and ignored the throbbing. I needed to get back as fast I could, just in case my mother really did need me.

I flew through the open door and ran up the flight of stairs. I dropped all of my books and schoolwork and rushed down, hoping to see a patient. Instead, I saw Haymitch and Katniss. Katniss had a small bruise across her cheek, obviously from a slap. Haymitch was tending to it, holding a pack of ice to the spot. Katniss looked down, slightly ashamed.

"I shouldn't have stopped him. But he was running away! I didn't want to lose him."

Haymitch had a stern yet concerned look on his face. "It's alright. Don't worry about him; he'll be fine by himself."

"But that's not why I stopped him! I would have gone with him if it weren't for Prim and my mother! Do you know how much it would break their heart if they knew I was gone? I couldn't do that to them."

"Sweetie, you had to choose. And you chose your family which is good because then, the Capitol can't get to Prim and your mother. Would you really have left them at home? Defenseless?"

Katniss turned her head, looking rather ashamed. "I was trying to stop him."

Maybe it was wrong of me but my sister was crying and I wanted to step in. No doubt Haymitch and Katniss were talking about Gale. Who else could make Katniss cry so much? I prepared myself to open my mouth, trying to offer words of comfort. But knowing that she was considering on leaving me and my mother made me resent her. She had already left us twice. My mother held up but the whole time, we were racked with guilt. At least the two times she left, we knew what she was doing, how she was surviving. But by running away, we would have known nothing. I walked into the room, trying not to make my presence known. But they must have heard as Katniss kicked her chair back and stalked up to her room with a scowl on her face. I followed Katniss with my eyes until the partition blocked my view. I turned back to Haymitch, a questioning look on my face.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Katniss is my older sister; I deserve to know what happened."

Haymitch let out a sigh and walked up to me. He gently placed a hand on my frostbitten face. With his hand there, I could feel my face warm up, thaw out a bit. "Prim, don't worry about it. Your sister will be fine."

"Dammit, Haymitch! What the hell happened to my sister?!" My eyes widened as I realized what it was I had just said. Never before had I said those words. Never had I shouted at an authority figure. I didn't know what had possessed me. I was furious but…I didn't think it was enough to make me say those words. Or shout at Haymitch. Especially Haymitch.

"Prim, drop it. It's not something for you to worry about. Like I said, your sister will be fine." Haymitch turned back towards the front door. If I thought I was possessed then, what was I now? I sprinted towards him before he could open the door and grabbed his hand. I was furious and jerked his hand so that he would be facing me.

"I don't give a damn about what you think is best for me! Just tell me or I swear, I'll…I'll…I'll fuck you so hard, you'll regret it!"

Judging Haymitch's reaction, what I said was something he had not expected. I didn't expect it either. I only remembered hearing the word from some of my classmates but I heard about the trouble they had gotten into. I figured it was worth the trouble if I was able to get something out of Haymitch, though. But things weren't looking my way as Haymitch tightened my grasp on his hand. He leaned in towards me. I could smell the alcohol in his breath which surprised me as he sounded sober as he was treating Katniss.

"Really now? Do you even know what you're saying?"

Haymitch's breath reeked. I shook my head. I really had no idea what I had just said. I threw around the word and hoped for the best.

"Well, you're about to learn a new word, Prim. I think you just might like it."

So the word "fuck" was something good? Then why did people get in trouble saying it? I needed more time for contemplation but Haymitch was already dragging me to my lesson. Apparently, he thought it best that the lesson took place in my room. He locked the door, saying that he didn't want Katniss to overhear and that she would receive the lesson some other time. At least that's what I thought he said. I wasn't too sure as his mumbling started to resemble his drunken talk.

"Haymitch, what are you saying? You're not making any sense."

Haymitch paused for a bit. When he finally looked back, a grin was plastered on his face. I didn't know Haymitch well but I knew him enough to know he was up to something. The look on his face cried suspicion and I didn't like it at all.

"Don't worry, Prim. I just need to check something."

A slight pause. "Alright." What else could he possibly check? It was just a lesson. Haymitch pressed his ear against the door. I was extremely confused now. What was the point in that? Just as Haymitch had suddenly said that there would be a lesson, he turned around and grinned. I knew my eyes widened but I wasn't quite sure as to why it was. Did I know something was about to happen?

Apparently, my mind did know. Haymitch had me pressed against the wall. Considering how drunk he was (his breath reeked with alcohol), I should have been able to slip out of his grip. But I was too small and Haymitch had successfully dispersed his weight to keep me against the wall. Already I was uncomfortable. I let out a slight whimper. I was scared and I wanted Haymitch off.

"Such pretty blond hair." Haymitch grabbed a section of my hair and twirled it around his finger. I turned my head to the side, scared of what Haymitch was going to do with me. What sort of lesson was this? Katniss never told me about this. Haymitch then turned my face towards him. "Don't turn away, sweetheart. I want to be able to see your nice blue eyes while I'm fucking you."

My stomach sank. All of a sudden, I wished I never learned that word. I was in an uncomfortable position but I knew Haymitch wouldn't care. If he did, he would have been off me already. I closed my eyes, wanting to escape. Haymitch started to undress me. "It's alright, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you much."

I was not consoled at all. Not only was I scared, I was cold. I stood against the wall, naked and shivering. My small frame was trembling and I felt as if the chill reached all the way down to my toes. I wanted nothing more than to leave. But I was frozen in place, trapped by some unseen force. I had the decency to turn away as Haymitch undressed himself. I had no issue with seeing the male parts…but I had an issue with seeing Haymitch's. If I was healing him, I might have been okay with it. I knew that whatever it was he was about to do was not for healing purposes.

"And there we go." My eyes were still shut but I knew Haymitch was fully undressed. What else could he have possibly been talking about? I pressed myself against the wall, willing myself to go through it. I didn't want to be here with him. And definitely not when I was naked and exposed. My wishing didn't work. Haymitch's warm body was against mine. Instead of feeling glad that I was now warm, I was disgusted and scared. I had to play a game to keep my mind preoccupied. I started listing all of the herbs I needed Katniss to gather. We had been running low on a few and if there were to be any more accidents, we needed them fast.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Fi--!

The pain was unbearable. Tears started to form near the corner of my eyes. I wanted to tell Haymitch to stop, that I was uncomfortable. But no words could escape from my mouth. Finally, the pain started to recede slightly. The brief respite from the pain was short-lived, however. A new wave of pain rushed over me. More tears erupted from the corner of my eyes. I could feel a warm, steady stream of salty tears moving down my cheeks. It hurt…it hurt so much! I told my muscles to move, to punch, kick, anything! But they weren't listening. I was still frozen and trapped.

My insides were burning. The pain…the pain! What was Haymitch trying to do to me? Did he know how uncomfortable this was? How I wanted him to just go away? I had always thought of him as a father-like figure, making sure Katniss and I were doing okay. But fathers would never do this to their child…would they? I was breaking down inside but for the first time ever, Haymitch couldn't be the one to comfort me for he was the reason why I felt like this. If I had been thinking properly, I would have noticed the trail of blood slowly moving down my leg. I would have felt how tired and bruised my body was. But my thoughts were nowhere near those. It was more of a buzz or a clock or something, something to help me get through this.

Hours must have passed before I gained control of myself again. Haymitch was long gone but the effects of what he did to me were still there. I wanted to cry…but I couldn't. I wanted to scream, tear at my hair…but I couldn't. I wanted to curse Haymitch, kill him, make him suffer…but I couldn't. No matter how much I wanted to do something, I couldn't do it anymore. I might have gained control of myself but I was broken, broken inside. To say I was beyond repair might have been an exaggeration, but I knew I was never going to forgive Haymitch.

Another few hours passed. I was still on the floor, naked. I hadn't bothered to clean myself up. What was the point anyways? I was ready to die. To have somebody like Haymitch betray me was devastating, killing me inside. I looked up to him; he turned around and gave me a blow so hard, I couldn't stand back up. I had lost the fight and I was going to give up. I could feel it. My arms weren't even strong enough to hold me up. I curled up into a ball and stayed there. I didn't cry; I kept my pain silent as I lay there forever and ever.


End file.
